Surprise: Early Christmas Present
by Kowinj
Summary: Is Ed getting Paranoid or is someone following him for something more than just stalking? EdXEnvy Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey People. This is my third story and I am doing it because it was requested. Even thought I wanted to do one like this it just gave me a tinny boost to start writing again.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, because my writing ability will never be that good.

Warning: This story will obtain **Yaoi** Paring so if you don't like guys liking guys then I guess you should leave.

This is just a short prologue so there is defiantly going to be more; I just had to get started.

Well here it is.

Surprise: Early Christmas Present 

Ed looked up as her heard movements from behind him. "Why don't you come out already? I know you've been following me." Ed waited but there was no reply. _Hmmm…I guess I'm getting a little paranoid these past few days. _

He walked up the long flight of steps, turning at every small sound he heard. He could sense the eyes following him he knew someone was there. He just didn't know who it was and why they were following him.

He stopped in front of his door. Listening for any slight sound of movement. _Maybe its because Al isn't here. Silly being like this just because my brother isn't here. _Ed chuckled to himself lightly, trying to relax himself. He opened the door and walked in. Throwing his stuff on the floor he flung himself onto the couch.

_It's pretty cold in here. Did I leave the window open… in December? Or maybe it just blew open because I don't think I opened it. _Ed stood back up walking towards the window and breathing in the cold winter air.

There it was again. Light but quick shuffling of feet. Ed quickly shut the window and stepped back. "Well hello, Ed." Warm, comforting arms wrapped around Ed's shoulders. Ed jumped, _what the hell. No one is supposed to be here. Is it my stalker? _Ed quickly turned around, facing the intruder.

Well here is where I leave a small cliffhanger. Promise the story will be better in the next chapter; I just wanted to get it started. It will probably be updated soon since I am on Christmas Break so most likely it will be updated tomorrow or the next day depending on when I go back on the Internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Yeah I know I said one or 2 days but I guess you'll have to deal three days because I can't write on planes (it makes me sick) and I took an unexpected vacation. So sorry it took so long. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, because my writing ability will never be that good.

Warning: This story will obtain **Yaoi** Paring so if you don't like guys liking guys then I guess you should leave.

Well here is the rest of the story.

Surprise: Early Christmas Present 

"Envy?" Ed gasped out. Staring at the humoculus standing in front of him. "Wh… What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you." Envy smirked.

"Or to kill me you mean." Ed said preparing to fight.

"Why would you say that? I wouldn't do anything to hurt _my _Fullmetal Pipsqueak. Well nothing too hurtful." Envy smirked, coming eyelevel with Ed and stepping closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what you want it to mean. And what I want it to mean. I know you know what I want. And I know that you want it too." Envy stepped behind Ed and snuggles his face against Ed's. "Don't you?"

"Envy… what are you talking about?" Ed asked voice getting squeaky.

"I'm talking about you," Envy placed a light kiss on Ed lips, "and me, Ed. There's nothing stopping you or I. Nothing to stop us this time."

"Are you crazy?" Ed said struggling beneath Envy's grasp. "Let me go."

"Admit you feelings Ed. Tell me what you want." Envy said squeezing tighter.

"NO… there's… There's nothing to admit!" Ed replied struggling harder.

"Then why do you call to me at night in your sleep? And why do you look at me like that threw those beautiful eyes? Why haven't you tried to kill me yet even though we are so close?" Envy released his grasp on Ed but kept a light embracing hug full of love and warmth. "And why have you stopped struggling? Have you lost you strength; or have you realized your feelings?" Envy slipped his hands under Ed's shirt feeling his muscular chest and started kissing his neck lightly.

"Envy I…" Ed gasped.

"I love you, Ed." Envy said as he kissed Ed passionately on the lips. "I also want to love you, Ed." Envy finished pushing Ed on the couch.

"Envy I…" Ed gasped again.

Envy laid onto Ed and pressed his growing against Ed's, receiving a light moan from the younger boy. "Envy I… I"

"Is there something you want Fullmetal Pipsqueak? Tell me Ed what do you want?" Envy said grinding harder into Ed.

"Envy I want… ooo."

"Who do you want Ed tell me." Envy whispered in Ed's ear seductively.

"I WANT YOU ENVY. I LOVE YOU. PLEASE ENVY I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Ed shouted having his growing harden with each word. "I truly want you Envy," Ed said hugging Envy tightly around the neck.

"I know you do Ed you were the one who needed convincing." Envy said slipping Ed shirt off over his head.

He traveled down and undid Ed's pants. Staring a short while he then took Ed fully into his mouth and pulled out bobbing his head up and down. Ed made a deep intake of breath and placed his hand on Envy's head, clenching his fists and pushing Envy deeper into him.

Envy watched Ed's breathing deepen and listened to him moan. Then when he felt that Ed was about to climax he released Ed from his mouth, receiving a little whimper from the blond.

"Now you can't have all of the fun my little toy," Envy said to him as he undressed. "Why don't we turn it up a notch?" Envy said preparing Ed for what was to come.

Once he had Ed stretched and prepared he lowered himself and placed his cock inside Ed. Ed screamed out and Envy watched to see when Ed was prepared for more. Then he slowly took himself out and slammed back in. Gradually gaining speed.

"Envy, please more!" Ed wined wrapping his legs around Envy's waist.

"Say my name, my pipsqueak." Envy whispered in Ed's ear.

"Envy!"

"Again."

"ENVY!" and with that Envy came into Ed shivering in delight.

"Now are you convinced about your feelings" Envy asked as he pulled out of Ed.

"When did I ever doubt," Ed said sarcastically and laid on Envy's chest going into a deep slumber with dreams of Envy and him being together forever.

Here is where this crappy story ends. I thank you all who reviewed and hoped you liked it (if even a little). I was going to have something in it that goes alone with the title but I didn't so it might seem weird but I guess that's another thing you guys have to deal with. Well I'm off to write more stupid, short, lame, and boring stories so…

See 'ya round

Kowinj

P.S. Happy Christmas (or what ever you people celebrate) and a nice New Year.


End file.
